The Doomsday Heist/Preparations
Preparations (Preps for short) are side-missions featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Overview Preparations are side-missions given to owners of Facilities when they start the setup missions. In order to progress the Doomsday Heists, players must obtain the necessary Heist Prep Equipment to unlock the setup mission, and the process repeats in order to complete the heist finale (or acts, in this case). The Heist Crew can complete these preps and setups in any order. There are three ways for completing the preparations: *Initiating a Freemode Preparation. *Stealing the equipment from rival Heist Crews. *Purchasing the equipment directly. Freemode Preparation Freemode Preparations (labeled "Heist Prep" upon starting it) are the standard way for acquiring the necessary equipment, which consist of free-mode tasks given to members of an organization to obtain it. Similar to Supplies and Air Freight Cargo missions, there is no specific way to progress the mission, as long as the required asset is obtained and delivered to the facility sucessfully. Act 1: The Data Breaches Paramedic Equipment The crew is instructed to go to a location and take an Ambulance with the required equipment. The vehicle is seen responding to an accident along with a Sheriff Cruiser, which may trigger a 2-star wanted level after taking the target vehicle. The crew have to lose the cops and take the vehicle to the facility. Locations: *Banham Canyon *Cassidy Creek *Mount Gordo Deluxos The crew is instructed to go to a mansion, where a security group are guarding Deluxo sports cars. The crew have to eliminate the group and take out the head of security in order to find the key to the mansion's garage. Once inside, a small group of guards are found defending the target cars, so the crew have to eliminate them as well. Once acquired, the group have to take the vehicles to Los Santos Customs for a respray and plate change and then leaving it to deliver the vehicles to the facility. Locations: *Dunstable Lane, Rockford Hills *North Rockford Drive, Richman Akula The crew are instructed to go to Fort Zancudo with military clothing and limited access pass. They need to go at the base's control tower, eliminate the tower officer and download the flight data for the Akula stealth helicopter. The download sequence will alert the military, so the crew have to defend the player who is acquiring the data. With the data acquired, the crew have to move to the location and take out the enemy group to steal the helicopter, lose the cops and delivering it to the facility. Locations of the Akula: *Banning *Terminal Act 2: The Bogdan Problem Keycards The crew is instructed to steal a Police Riot that contains the required keycards to access the LSIA hangars. The vehicle is used by the NOOSE that are assisting the LSPD in an armed robbery. The crew have to take out the cops to steal the van, then lose the oncoming cops and deliver it to the facility. Locations: *Capital Boulevard gas station. *Calais Avenue gas station. ULP Intel The crew is informed that the IAA agent, ULP, was kidnapped by drug dealers and they need to find his whereabouts. The crew have to go to the location of four targets roaming around the city and eliminate them, so they can get a hint on his location. After taking them out, they are informed that one of the dealers set him up, and his cellphone is traced to an apartment. The crew go over there and one of them must enter the apartment by taking out a dealer at the entrance. Once inside, the player has to eliminate five more dealers and find the bag containing the whereabouts of ULP. Once the bag is taken, two more thugs will arrive to take out the player. With the bag taken, the player regroups with the crew and they have to evade more dealers before delivering it to the facility. Apartment Locations: *Forum Drive, Chamberlain Hills *Goma Street, La Puerta Riot Control Van The crew is ordered to go to the designated location and start a riot by throwing Tear Gas cans into the crowd, so they get the attention of the Security Guards in the area. With enough attention, Gruppe Sechs security arrives in an RCV, with the driver manning the water cannon and the other occupants ready to use their Nightsticks. The crew have to take the vehicle, lose the cops and drive back to the facility. Locations: *Mexican Market, Alta. *Hippy camp, RON Alternates Wind Farm. *Utopia Gardens construction site, Mirror Park. Strombergs The crew is informed of Stromberg sports cars being carried by Wastelander flatbed trucks, being used by an Import/Export crew. The crew have to go to the designated locations, find the trucks that are carrying Strombergs, and deliver them to the facility, while evading oncoming Import/Export crew members trying to stop them. Torpedo ECU The crew is informed of the presence of arms dealers off the coast which have the required torpedo ECUs for the Strombergs. The crew then go to the designated location and take out the enemies, including a Seashark jet ski patrolling around the barge. Once the ECUs are taken, they have to evade more enemies in Frogger helicopters and take the devices to the facility. Locations: *Vespucci Beach *Pacific Bluffs Act 3: The Doomsday Scenario Marked Cash The crew is informed of a bag full of cash being watched by the FIB for a sting operation. The crew then go to the designated location and take the bag. Being aware of the situation, the crew have to evade a 4-star wanted level, with oncoming FIB and LSPD officers. Once they lose the cops, the crew can safely deliver the bag to the Facility. Locations: *Los Santos International Airport *Puerto Del Sol Station Recon The crew is instructed to go to the Pacific Allied Shipyard to take photographs of the area. Lester warns that they have limited time for the mission. The crew members need photographs of the site, these being of the main gate, side doors, interior, water gate, and pier. They need to send them to Lester via phone, so he can get a clear view of possible exits. Once the task is completed, the crew just needs to leave the area to complete the preparation. Chernobog The crew is instructed to go to a Merryweather Security camp, where they are informed of them doing a training exercise with the Chernobog ballistic missile truck. Once they arrive, the crew have to take out the guards, resulting in the driver leaving the truck. Lester then informs them that the missile system is deactivated, so the crew have to focus on moving the vehicle to the facility, while evading oncoming Merryweather reinforcements. Locations: *Elysian Island *Grapeseed *Murrieta Heights Flight Path The crew is ordered to go to the location of a dealer which has the information of a flight path of the Barrage ATV ordered by Avon. As the crew finds the dealer, a player needs to wait for him to leave the area and then follow him to a quiet spot at a safe distance, so he cannot be alerted. When he reaches a quiet place, the player can simply kill the target and take the briefcase, so they can deliver it to the facility. Locations: *Eclipse Boulevard *Heritage Way *San Andreas Avenue Test Site Intel Lester informs the crew that Avon's engineering team rented a house, as they are working on a TM-02 Khanjali stealth tank. The crew has to go over there and find the house, which is guarded. As the crew manages to take the guards out, Lester informs them of incoming Avon's people, and a 3-star wanted level is triggered. As the crew fights against them, one player is tasked to go inside, eliminate the hostile engineering team, and take the laptop hidden in a lockbox. With the device retrieved, the crew have to lose the cops and return to the facility. Locations: *Didion Drive *Ineseno Road *Nikola Avenue Onboard ComputerIf all preps and setups are completed. The crew is informed by Lester that there is an on-board computer on a Hydra jet which has the frequency to get inside the missile system. He tells the crew that they have to crash the jet, which may appear flying on a random location. Once the crew reaches the jet and damages it, the vehicle will end up crashing into the water. One player has to get down there and recover the module from the crashed jet. With the module retrieved, the crew can go back to the facility, although one should be careful of a Buzzard Attack Chopper attempting to take out the crew. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Another way to complete the "Paramedic Equipment" preparation is to simply call 911 on the Mobile Phone. Lester claims "he though it was pretty obvious, so he didn't mentioned it". *Regardless of the place where the Hydra gets damaged in the "Onboard Equipment" preparation, the vehicle is scripted to crash on either the Pacific Ocean or the Alamo Sea. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Heist Setups